


Bishops and Bruises

by trebehnosila



Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Hifumi's on the volleyball team eeeee, I actually let Akira speak wow, I haven't started Hifumi's confidant yet so the church scene prob makes no sense oops, I love these two so much we need more of them, I word vomited this out in like half an hour, I'm not letting him linger in my story eff that, Kamoshida's there for like a second, Mishifumi, Mishima in place of Hifumi and vice versa, Morgana says exactly one line, Role Reversal, Ryuji's only in the first section, Someone teach me how to tag properly, Yusuke's only mentioned twice sorry bros, Yuuki can play shogi (but I can't so), Yuuki's the Aphroditus of Shogi bc thats apparently the male version of Venus, Yuukifumi?, persona rarepair week 2020, roll with it, sorry Sunshine Boy, what's their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebehnosila/pseuds/trebehnosila
Summary: Persona Rarepair Week 2020Day One - Roleswap/̶H̶a̶n̶a̶h̶a̶k̶i̶ ̶A̶U̶Akira's met some pretty interesting people in Tokyo, but these two are definitely at the top of the list.A beautiful girl on the volleyball team hiding her bruises and scraped from the public and herself from the coach, and a quiet boy who spends his time playing shogi in a church alone.Yep, very interesting indeed.(Roleswap AU with Hifumi and Yuuki)
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Togo Hifumi
Series: Persona Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bishops and Bruises

Akira never really noticed her until his and Ryuji’s little investigation of the volleyball players. He forgot her name was even mentioned until the blond asked about it. “Oh yeah. Some girl named Togo. The guy I talked to mentioned something like special coaching for her after school hours.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened, before a look of disgust took over his face. 

“I bet there’s more to this ‘special coaching’ than they’re lettin’ on ta.” 

As if on cue, the girl in question walked by. Bruises scattering her body, trying to hide her black eye behind her long dark brown hair. Ryuji immediately walked over to her, startling the volleyball player with his voice. 

“Aye, Togo! Can I talk to ya for a second?”

Togo turned, her green eyes widening before she looked down. “What is it, Sakamoto?”

“Why aren’t you heading to practice? Nationals is coming up.”

Togo grimaced, rubbing her bandaged wrist in unease. She was clearly trying to think of what she was going to say before she opened her mouth.

“Oh, um...my injuries are acting up a bit. I was going to take today off so I can be prepared for our match coming up.”

Ryuji, as tactical as ever, came right out and said it. “Right, your injuries. Those from Kamoshida abusing you and the volleyball team?”

The girl’s breath hitched, speechless for a minute before answering. “T-that’s not…”

“Togo! You skipping out on practice tonight?” The king of the castle himself, Kamoshida walked over, getting uncomfortably close to Togo. Her hands shook a tiny bit, but Akira quickly noticed the change in her stance as soon as the man walked over.

“I’m not feeling well, so I was planning o-”

“Excuses, excuses! How do you expect to get better if you keep skipping out on practice? I might have to make you do more 'conditioning' than usual since you like slacking off so much.”

Togo froze at the word “conditioning,” Akira and Ryuji picking up that that wasn’t really what the coach meant. Akira stepped in. “How do /you/ expect to win if one of your players is injured or sick?”

Kamoshida turned to Akira, scowling at the boy. “Are you trying to tell me how to coach my team? She does this all the time, thinking she can get out of practice by batting her eyes and making excuses! It-”

“She said she ain’t feeling well! So how bout ya back off?!”

The man’s attention shifted over to Ryuji, getting in his face before Togo spoke again. “It’s alright, Sakamoto! I’ll go get changed for practice, Kamoshida-san.”

And with that, she was gone.

\---

Yusuke mentioned some boy who excelled in Shogi, always spending his free time practicing at the church in Kanda.

Morgana poked his head out of the bag, looking at the building. “The Aphroditus of Shogi, huh? Shall we go in?” Akira nodded, making his way in and finding exactly who he was looking for.

A small quiet boy with navy hair and olive eyes, playing shogi with himself in the first pew. Akira took a breath and walked over, standing in front of him.

“Mishima-san?”

The boy in question looked up, almost shocked by Akira standing in front of him. “Yes?”

The raven sat by Mishima, looking at the shogi board. “Playing by yourself? Isn’t that a little...sad?”

Mishima rolled his eyes, moving another tile. “You’re not the first to say that, but trust me. It’s way easier to try new strategies here, plus I..don’t have many friends to play with.” It was silent for a split second, the shogi player looking back at Akira. “What do you want anyway? I don’t think you’d come here to just sit and chat with some rando.”

Akira chuckled, looking at Mishima. “Could you teach me how to play shogi?”

Mishima paused, staring at Akira with eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Me? Like I get learning to play, but you can go anywhere to find someone to help you. Heck, you can play online.”

Akira sighed. “Just a little bit of your time? I heard from one of my friends that you’re really good and I’d be honored to learn from you.”

The quiet boy bit his lip, looking down in thought. 

“Alright. One quick game.” Mishima reset the board and went first, rattling off shogi terms and vocab as Akira (pathetically) tried to play against him. After a couple minutes, Mishima smirked, picking up a title and slamming it down. “Check!”

Akira’s eyes widened, he wasn’t kidding when he said a quick game. Mishima was grinning from ear to ear, most likely from Akira’s shocked face. “We’ll have to play again sometime. You have potential, despite playing like a noob.”

Akira twisted his bangs, chuckling awkwardly. “Well, I am a beginner.” The other boy flushed, embarrassed from the flat out insult.

“Oh! I’m sorry um…?”

“Kurusu. Akira Kurusu.” Mishima smiled, nodding at Akira. “If we’re on a first-name basis, then you can call me Yuuki.” 

Yuuki shifted in his seat, moving to pack up the shogi board. “How’s this? I’ll teach you how to play if you let me try new moves and tactics out on ya, deal?”

The raven smiled, nodding his head. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that just happened. 
> 
> I literally wrote this in under an hour while watching Hifumi's confidant for ideas on how to write the church scene but thanks for reading! I'm still pretty new at this but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Mishifumi is underrated af


End file.
